


Ghost in the Machine

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [8]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Android, F/M, Robot, eternal love, ghost - Freeform, love after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is 100-word drabble #8 in the Voltron Exophilia Bingo Exchange“There is music at the limits of my hearing. There are demons at the edge of my vision. There are ghosts in the machine.”— Edgar Allen Poe“You don’t have a soul. You are a soul. You have a body.”— C. S. Lewis
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 4





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KennaxVal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/gifts), [Imawriteritswhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts).



Lance silently observed the youngest members of Holt-McClain family as they ran another simulation of Voltron IV’s assembly. He chose not to make himself visible to them, fearing the abrupt appearance of their deceased great-grandfather’s specter might distract them or frighten them out of their wits.

KT-3000 was there, of course, performing the needed calculations and giving technical advice to the team as she always did. It was hours before the young scientists decided to call it a night. Finally, he had his chance.

“Katie?”

“Not yet, my love,” replied the electronic voice. “Soon.”

He’d wait for her until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Ghost (Lance), A.I./Robot (Pidge)


End file.
